Ravens: Generation 2
by lalalaurenragan
Summary: Jake is back after more than 20 years and Keith is still alive and all of our favorite characters are grown and have teenagers. Drama unfolds as Sawyer falls for Jake's adopted son and even more when Peyton begins thinking about her time with Jake.
1. Characters

**Ravens: Generation 2:**

**First off, I would like to apologize to all those who have favorited and reviewed this story. I really do plan on keeping it up this time around. I've made changes to the characters and have uploaded the pictures to photobucket again. I've been inspired by watching OTH on Netflix;; I've seen every episode of seasons 1 thru 7 four times. Don't judge me. Haha. Anyways, I am starting chapter one as soon as upload this! It'll be up possibly tonight, but for sure tomorrow. I'm sorry again and I hope y'all will stick with me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OTH or any of the characters other than the few that I have created, such as; Mouth and Millie's son, Brooke and Julian's daughter, Lucy and her kids and Clay and Quinn's daughter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Characters:<strong>

_**Lucy Anne Jagielski;; 40**_

August 22, 1986

Married to Jake Jagielski

Black hair

Brown eyes

5'4"

Was friends with Haley and Lucas until she moved sophomore year; hasn't been back since.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Samantha Danielle Baker<strong>_

March 13th, 1996

Daughter of Julian and Brooke Baker

Brown hair

Hazel eyes

5'3"

Love music and art

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kyler James Jagielski;; 24<strong>_

April 2, 2002

Son of Lucy and adopted son of Jake.

Black hair

Hazel eyes

5'9"

Love music and basketball

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jennifer Lynn Jagielski;; 24<strong>_

July 19, 2002

Daughter of Jake and adopted daughter of Lucy

Blonde curly hair

Blue eyes

5'7"

Loves music and art

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lily Rose Scott;; 22<strong>_

June 3, 2004

Daughter of Keith and Karen Scott

Brown hair

Blue eyes

5'5"

Loves reading and old cars

* * *

><p><em><strong>James Lucas Scott;; 22<strong>_

June 5, 2004

Son of Nathan and Haley Scott

Light brown hair

Green eyes

6'3"

Loves any sport

* * *

><p><em><strong>Logan Clay Evans;; 19<strong>_

September 3, 2007

Son of Clay and Quinn Evans

Dark blonde hair

Hazel eyes

5'11"

Collects comic books and loves sports

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sawyer Brooke Scott;; 18<strong>_

October 12, 2008

Daughter of Lucas and Peyton Scott

Blonde curls

Blue eyes

5'5"

Loves art, music and literature

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vada Peyton Jagielski;; 18<strong>_

October 12, 2008

Daughter of Jake and Lucy Jagielski

Brown wavy hair that she's dyed fire engine red

Brown eyes

5'3"

Loves music and art

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lydia Bob Scott;; 17<strong>_

January 16, 2009

Daughter of Nathan and Haley Scott

Light brown wavy hair

Blue eyes

5'2"

Loves to read, sing and play basketball

* * *

><p><em><strong>Davis Clarke Baker;; 17<strong>_

May 1, 2009

Son of Julian and Brooke Baker

Dark brown shaggy curls

Brown eyes

6'

Loves old movies and making movies like his dad

* * *

><p><strong><em>Jude Alyn Baker;; 17<em>**

May 1, 2009

Son of Julian and Brooke Baker

Short brown curls

Brown eyes

6'2"

King of the School;; rebel

* * *

><p><strong><em>Scarlette Vivian Evans;; 16<em>**

December 22, 2010

Daughter of Clay and Quinn Evans

Long light brown hair that she dyes blonde

Hazel eyes

5'3"

Plays volleyball and dances

* * *

><p><strong><em>Elizabeth Penelope Baker;; 15<em>**

November 5, 2011

Daughter of Julian and Brooke Baker

Dark brown hair

Green eyes

5'1"

Loves, loves, loves fashion;; she helps Mom with designs

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rylie Keith Scott;; 5<strong>_

May 17, 2021

Son of Lucas and Peyton Scott

Blonde hair

Green eyes

4'

Loves basketball and school

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mason James McFadden;; 3<strong>_

August 2, 2023

Son of Marvin and Millicent McFadden

Blonde hair

Blue eyes


	2. Day 1

**Ravens: Generation 2:**

**Alrighty, y'all, here's the first chapter;; I started typing on April 28****th****, but I doubt it will get posted tonight, but it may. We shall see I guess. Yeah, I only typed on sentence on the 28****th****, so now on May 1****st****, I do plan on having this up today.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything OTH. Not even the DVDs, so this is all something in my head.**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1:<strong>

"S.B. Scott," Peyton Sawyer-Scott walked into her daughter's room, but of course, the blonde, green eyed girl didn't hear her due to her headphones shoved in her ears.

Peyton walked over and pulled one of the headphones, shocking her oldest child, "Sawyer Scott, get dressed."

Sawyer laughed a little, "Good morning to you, Mom."

Peyton smirked, "It's your last first day of high school, get up, get dressed. Your Nana has cooked breakfast."

"Fine," Sawyer groaned playfully before turning off her iPod and standing; she walked to her closet slowly.

Peyton shook her head with a smile before walking to the kitchen.

Sawyer opened her closet doors; the closet was huge and filled with clothes and art supplies. She walked to her clothes and pushed thru the hangers before deciding on a blue and black plaid shirt, a gray t-shirt and leather pants.

She changed from her cheer shorts into the t-shirt on and tucked it into the pants; she pulled on the plaid shirt and walked into her closet. She sat on the floor and pulled on a pair of socks before slipping into her worn Converse.

She decided to leave her hair in her natural curls before going downstairs.

"Sawyer!" her baby brother, Rylie, came running to her; he was wearing camouflage cargo shorts, a ninja turtle shirt and Converse.

"Hey, buddy," Sawyer grinned as her brother jumped into her arms, "are you excited for your first day school, Ry?"

"Yep!" Rylie grinned; it was his first day of school…ever.

"Well, I'm excited for you too," Sawyer grinned, "but I'm really hungry and I know Nana has cooked something good."

"Ah, Nana!" Rylie grinned, "Pops!"

Sawyer laughed, "Yep, Nana and Pops."

"C'mon, kids," Lucas grinned, "we gotta go so neither of you are late for school."

The Scott Family left their house and walked a few houses over to Lucas' parents' house.

Rylie broke loose from his father's hand and ran into the house, "Nana! Pops!"

Keith Scott jumped from behind the wall and grabbed his grandson, throwing him up in the air; Rylie squealed and laughed.

"Hey, Pops," Rylie beamed.

"Hey, Buddy," Keith grinned as his wife walked into the room.

"Hey, baby boy," Karen Scott kissed her grandson's forehead before kissing her husband softly.

"Hey, Mom," Lucas walked into the house and kissed his mother's cheek, "hey, Dad."

"Hey, son," Keith smirked.

"Nana!" Sawyer grinned, seeing her grandmother.

"Sawyer!" Karen mocked, wrapping her granddaughter in a tight hug, "You gunna whip that squad into shape this year?"

"Of course," Sawyer smirked, "we are going to be amazing this year; we have an amazing group of girls."

"I still can't believe she actually enjoy cheerleading," Peyton laughed, walking into the house, "I think you belong to Brooke."

"So, you slept with Aunt Brooke?" Sawyer cocked her head to the side in mock confusion, "Please tell me how that works."

"Shut up," Peyton laughed.

Karen laughed, "Come on; let's eat."

"You can't eat without me," Lily Scott entered the room wearing a bright yellow cardigan over a leopard, pleated skirt dress with a bright read belt and pointed toe black ballet flats.

"You look cute, Lils," Sawyer grinned, "you all ready for your first day of teaching?"

Lily nodded, grinning brightly, "Yep; I can't wait!"

Across town, Haley James Scott was running and jumping on her daughter's sleeping form.

A loud groan came from under the covers before Lydia's face popped out, "What the hell, Mom?"

Haley laughed, "Get up! Get up! Get up!"

"I really hate you right now," Lydia sent a playful glare at her mother.

Haley gasped playfully, her green eyes shining, "Just hurry and get dressed; we're meeting Jamie at Aunt Karen and Uncle Keith's."

"Dude, did Aunt Karen cook? She makes the best omelets in the world," Lydia gushed.

"Yes, but if you don't get up and get dressed, you won't get an omelet," Haley swatted Lydia's butt playfully before skipping out of the room.

"You're such a freak, Mom!" Lydia called after her with a laugh before stumbling out of bed.

She waited until her mother was down the stairs before she pulled off the tank she'd slept in; she'd gotten a dream catcher tattoo on her left rib cage two weeks ago and had successfully hidden it from her parents.

She changed into a black tank with a vintage Batman emblem on it, wide legged, dark wash jeans and her Converse.

She straightened her hair and put on a little lip gloss before skipping downstairs where she found her brother sitting at the bar; she squealed a little, "James!"

"Bobby!" Jamie mocked, smirking at her; he was dressed in a t-shirt, jeans, a blazer and Converse.

Lydia hugged him, "I've missed you."

Jamie had spent the summer traveling, but was about to start coaching the Tree Hill Ravens basketball team.

He smiled before walking to her and kissing her head, "I missed you too, sis."

"Are you excited about coaching?" Lydia asked, hopping on the counter.

Jamie nodded, "I am. I hope to restore Whitey's legacy."

"How old is Whitey now? 107?" Lydia asked, referring to her father and uncle's high school basketball coach.

"He just turned 86," Jamie chuckled, "I don't think he'll ever die."

Lydia smirked, "I like to sit next to him at games; he cracks me up."

"Lydia Bob Scott, get your ass off the counter," Nathan Scott scorned his daughter playfully.

"Such language," Lydia laughed, jumping off the counter, "let's go eat. I hear an omelet calling my name!"

After breakfast, the Scott's left for Tree Hill High where they met up with the rest of their 'family', the Baker's and Evans'.

"How cute are you, Scar," Sawyer winked to her friend.

Scarlette wore a studded light wash denim cropped jacket and black tank over hot pink shorts and zebra print Oxford shoes; she winked back, "Thanks, Sawyer."

"What about me? What about me?" the youngest of them, Elizabeth, squealed; she wore a lilac skater dress with a cut-out waist and a pleated skirt with leopard and gold t-strap sandals.

"You look great, Iz," Sawyer grinned.

Elizabeth squealed again, "I'm so excited for this year!"

"We are going to blow them out of the water for competition," Sawyer grinned, referring to her cheer squad that all the girls were on.

Lydia rolled her eyes playfully, "You two are such girls."

"It's not our fault that you should have been a boy," Elizabeth laughed.

"Ha ha," Lydia stuck out her tongue at Elizabeth, "bite me."

"Excuse me," Elizabeth's sister walked up wearing red wide legged trousers, a black glitter tank and a leopard print blazer, "shouldn't you losers be going to class?"

"Gasp!" Lydia mocked, "is that any way to talk to your students, Miss Baker?"

"Oh, look at you, Sammy," Elizabeth's brothers, Jude and Davis, mocked.

"You look so professional," Jude finished.

"Thank you," Samantha smirked, "but, seriously, losers, homeroom…pronto."

"Whatever you say, Miss Baker," Sawyer emphasized causing Samantha to groan.

"I hate you!" Samantha called after the group.

Sawyer and Lydia took their typical seats; the seats on the last row, closest to the door and to each other while Jude and Davis sat in the next two seats in the last row.

"Does your schedule say who the teacher is?" Jude asked, looking from his blue piece of paper to his friends.

"No, it says TBA," Lydia said slowly, running her finger across her schedule.

Sawyer looked at the clock on the wall, "Well, we're about to find out; the bell should be ringing in a few seconds."

As the bell rang, Lily came rushing in the room, "Hi, class!"

"Could this school hold anymore Scott's?" Sawyer mumbled playfully to her cousin.

Lydia giggled quietly, "I don't think so. I think our 'family'," she made air quotes, "runs this place."

Sawyer laughed a little and was about to say something, but Lily was sending them a glare; Sawyer smirked.

"Hi, my name is Lily Scott," the teacher started, "and this is my first official class…ever. And I know that it's super lame, but I have a survey that I'm going to pass out, so I can get to know you all a little more, but don't get too upset…I'm going to take it too."

She handed a stack of papers to the kid in the first row, "Pass them around please," he did so and she continued, "then I will go around the room and we will discuss some different things…"

A girl with fire engine red waves, tank skin and curves to die for wearing a denim shirt over gold glitter shorts and orange sling-back pumps came skidding in the room, "So sorry. I just got done in the guidance office; it's my first day here."

"Take a seat," Lily smiled softly.

The girl took a seat in front of Sawyer and dug out a notebook.

"Now," Lily began again, "I'm going to take role."

"Davis Baker?"

"Here," Davis smiled softly.

"Jude Baker?"

"That's me, sexy," Jude smirked; they always joked around at home.

"Jude, that's inappropriate," Lily snapped.

"My bad, Lils."

Davis reached over and shoved his twin, clearly annoyed, "Dude, stop."

Lily continued with role shakily.

"Lydia Scott?"

"That's me!" Lydia grinned, her hand shooting up in the air.

"Sawyer Scott?"

"Me!" Sawyer grinned.

Lily finished role before asking, "Is there anyone I missed?"

The girl in front of Sawyer raised her hand.

"What's your name, Sweetie?"

"Vada…Vada Jagielski," the girl told her.

"Vada?" Lily pondered, "_My Girl_?"

Vada laughed a little, "Yes, my mother is obsessed."

"I am too," Lily smiled, writing Vada's name down, "anyways, please do your survey and then we will discuss!"

"Would beer be an inappropriate answer for favorite drink?" Jude smirked quietly from the end of the row.

Sawyer laughed, "Maybe not, but I think you should leave out that smoking weed is your favorite hobby."

Jude chuckled, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Lydia rolled her eyes and continued with her survey; her and Jude had dated off and on since their freshman year and right now…they were off.

Growing up, she had always been really close with Jude and he'd always been kind of a dork until they got to high school, but something had changed their freshman year. He had been the same guy all summer, but then he started hanging out with the wrong crowd; he started drinking and doing drugs, but Lydia thought she could change him back.

They started dating and things were great when they were alone, but when he got around his new friends, he had a tendency to be a jerk. They started fighting a lot and breaking up at least once a month, but getting back together when he snuck into her bedroom late at night. However, the most recent breakup had been about him pressuring her to have sex.

She loved Jude, there was no doubt about it, but she wasn't ready for that commitment just yet. It crushed her every time they broke up and it terrified her to think that she could lose him, but then she would catch a glimpse of the boy she fell in love with and it gave her hope.

Lydia was pulled out of her thoughts by Lily asking if everyone was done with their surveys; she sighed and looked down at her half answered survey.

Lily began asking different questions to different people; the questions included things like:

What's your favorite hobby?

What's your favorite singer/band?

Who inspires you?

What's your favorite subject?

"Any volunteers for giving up their middle name?" Lily asked with a grin, "Mine is Rose."

"Mine is Brooke!" Sawyer beamed, "I'm named after my mom's best friend, the fabulous Brooke Davis-Baker!"

Lily laughed a little, "I like your enthusiasm, Sawyer."

"Oh, I'm Bob," Lydia laughed a little at her cousin and the fact that her middle name was Bob, "after my mother and my grandparents'…cat…God, this family is so weird."

Sawyer laughed, "Oh, you love it, Bobby; you love it."

Lily rolled her eyes playfully before turning to the red headed girl in front of Sawyer, "What about you Vada?"

"Um," Vada started, "my middle name is Peyton. My dad named me after a girl he dated in high school, weird, I know. She actually graduated from here…her name was Peyton, Peyton Sawyer."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope it was worth the wait! Please review. <strong>


End file.
